Bản mẫu:AdminLock Episode
Reasons : The Admin Lock on the episodes was a group decision by the administrators of this wiki. Here are some reasons why this decision was made: *Past experiences on other wikis, where episode pages ended up cluttered or incomplete *Pages contained summaries which often would switch between past and present tense *Edit wars between members shortly after an episode aired *Summaries were too detailed or too undetailed *Spamming of galleries with tons of unnecessary images *Adding of unnecessary sections or information to the articles (i.e. Involved Characters, False Trivia) : All episode pages will be created and completed by administrators only. We will add the necessary information and write the regular and detailed summaries shortly after the episodes have aired. The comment section will be open for members to point out typos and similar, but the pages themselves will be locked and not available to edits from regular members. : While making the decision, we actually intended that the pages would be opened once the summaries are completed. However, since we quickly noticed that members would try to change the regular summaries, making them contain extreme details when there were none meant to be or changing the flow of the text so it ended up sounding more unprofessional than the original, we came to change our mind on this matter. : It is important to us that the pages are consistent in information, without having to adapt the summaries to already existing, incomplete ones, as there is a difference between the normal and the detailed summaries each episode page provides. The difference between both summaries is what is often not understood properly. We want to provide both for personal preference of our users, though, as we know there are members out there who love to read about details (including some of our admins). But in my opinion... : We know that there are some people who would consider this unfair and we have tried taking that into account. However, after another group discussion about this matter, we have come to see that what we have decided was rather reasonable. By completing the episode pages ourselves, we provide the correct information for the requirements our wiki has on the Mekakucity Actors episodes. We found that there is actually no need to unlock the pages after an admin completing them, as that would only mean that editors would try to change up what we considered 'perfect' to fit our expectations. That appears a little illogical in our eyes - For short, there is literally no valid reason for the pages to be unlocked after being completed. :: Important: This wiki is a fan project, from fans to fans, which started out extremely small, without an admin who was experienced in coding until the first promotion of a regular editor, yours truly, KalinaVita. Us admins have puts years of love and sweat in making this wiki what it is, and although many has helped us put up information, it was mainly us who did the hard work, such as coding templates, keeping an eye on violations and trolls, answering questions by the community and always trying to keep the wiki up-to-date. These are things no member did. :: I was disappointed to see that there were members literally harrassing the admins for a delay on the episode informations. But as this is a fan project, no one owes anyone anything on here. Especially not to users who have done no edits at all or only a very small amount. If an admin team makes a decision, it has to be respected and definitely will not be changed or altered because of people complaining about it. I was glad to see at least our senior members understood why we made that decision and I hope they will support us in the future as well. : We assure you that the episode pages will stay the only articles which fall under these rules. Every other page remains open for everyone to edit. If you wish to summarize something to help the wiki out, we recommend focusing on character histories, manga chapters and novel pages, which are in need of summaries for the most part. Please do not try to change our mind on this matter anymore. Complains that stress the admins will result in a strike and harassment in a ban. Thank you!